Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to detecting lanes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for detecting lanes on roads based on video analyses and an apparatus thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Intelligent driving assistance systems such as lane departure warning and road sign recognition have been extensively distributed recently on the basis of effective driving lane detection technology. Existing lane detection techniques may be prone to fail to trace driving lanes in the presence of a noise that is similar to a driving lane or when a lane has been effaced. In this regard, detecting methods come to the forefront that clearly identify a lane even when there exists a noise that looks similar to a lane or a lane has been effaced.